The interest of hypothiocyanite ions is no longer to be shown for either the agri-food industry or for the pharmaceutical industry.
The hypohalite and/or hypothiocyanite ion is generated in vivo in a solution by the lactoperoxidase system according to the following equation:

The pharmacological properties of the hypothiocyanite ion are known, namely, its biocide properties, but due to the instability of this chemical species, uses are delicate, complicated and limited.
By reason of this instability, the lactoperoxidase system was at the origin often delivered complete in powder form which permitted to generate in situ the OSCN— ion by triggering the reaction, for instance, by placing it in a solution.
According to the uses, the oxygen donor could be a percarbonate, the glucose/glucose oxidase system or even H2O2.
The lactoperoxidase system is used for instance in cosmetic products such as toothpastes marketed by the Laclede company under the name of Biotene®.
More recently, one has observed the appearance of patent applications for the use of the lactoperoxidase system in human health. For instance, there is application WO2008/045696 regarding a method of usage and its compounds for the treatment of vaginal disorders. One can also mention methods and compositions to treat pulmonary problems (US 2004/0156917 and WO2007/134180).
Variants with possible substitution of the thiocyanate pseudohalogen by iodine (US 2009/0246146) in combination or not with the enzyme have also been proposed.
All applications described use either the in situ production by administration of the complete system and/or a part of the system with the use of one of the components present in situ.
A step has been cleared with the appearance at the beginning of the years 2000 (WO2002/097076) of a process that permits to produce OSCN− and/or OI− agents with separation of the enzyme precursors through the use of coagulant agents which led to the production of OSCN− and/or OI− in large volume solutions.
From WO2010/086531, one is aware of materials which enable to produce, extemporaneously, as needed, a solution comprising OSCN− or OI−.